The phenotypic expression of a transgene in a plant is determined both by the structure of the gene itself and by its location in the plant genome. At the same time the presence of the transgene (in a foreign DNA) at different locations in the genome will influence the overall phenotype of the plant in different ways. The agronomically or industrially successful introduction of a commercially interesting trait in a plant by genetic manipulation can be a lengthy procedure dependent on different factors. The actual transformation and regeneration of genetically transformed plants are only the first in a series of selection steps, which include extensive genetic characterization, breeding, and evaluation in field trials, eventually leading to the selection of an elite event.
Cotton fiber is the single most important textile worldwide. About 80 million acres of cotton are harvested annually across the globe. Cotton is the fifth largest crop in the U.S. in terms of acreage production, with over 15 million acres planted in 2000.
The most damaging insect species feeding on cotton are Helicoverpa zea (corn earworm or cotton bollworm), Helicoverpa armigera (American bollworm) Heliothis virescens (tobacco budworm) and Helicoverpa punctigera. 
The unequivocal identification of an elite event is becoming increasingly important in view of discussions on Novel Food/Feed, segregation of GMO and non-GMO products and the identification of proprietary material. Ideally, such identification method is both quick and simple, without the need for an extensive laboratory set-up. Furthermore, the method should provide results that allow unequivocal determination of the elite event without expert interpretation, but which hold up under expert scrutiny if necessary. Specific tools for use in the identification of elite event EE-GH5 in biological samples are described herein.
EE-GH5 has been identified as an elite event from a population of transgenic cotton plants in the development of insect resistant cotton (Gossypium hirsutum) comprising a gene coding for a insecticidal crystal protein from Bacillus thuringiensis. The transgenic cotton plants contain a chimeric gene encoding a Bt insecticidal crystal protein (as described in WO03/093484) under control of a plant-expressible promoter.
Cotton plants comprising a insect resistance gone have been disclosed in the art. However, none of the prior art disclosures teach or suggest the present invention.